Nubes de algodón
by Nisaly
Summary: Luna Lovegood es la peculiaridad personificada. Viñetas independientes. TERMINADO. Décima nube: Pansy debía haber tomado de más porque definitivamente esa NO podía ser Lunática Lovegood.
1. Tacto

_**El Copyright y la Marca Registrada del nombre y del personaje Harry Potter, de todos los demás nombres propios y personajes, así como todos los símbolos y elementos relacionados, son propiedad de Warner Bros, 2000. En esta historia son utilizados sin fines de lucro y con el simple animo de entretener.**_

**Aquí traigo diez viñetas independientes y sin ninguna relación entre ellas, sobre Luna Lovegood :) ¿Qué mejor? Son en respuesta para mi tabla de sentidos, en Retos a la Carta, comunidad de livejournal.**

**Nubes de Algodón**

**Capitulo 1:**Placeres

A Luna siempre le han gustado cosas singulares, diferentes a las que agradan a todo el mundo.

Le encantan, por ejemplo, las criaturas misteriosas. Esas que aún no son reconocidas por el departamento de regulación y control del ministerio. Aquellas que, en realidad, no muchas personas tienen fe de su existencia. Y no le molesta que la miren raro cuando afirma que el Snorckack de Asta Arrugada vive. No importa, porque ella sabe que la gente muchas veces se deja llevar por el concepto social de lo que es posible y lo que no, gracias a Dios ella es diferente. Y es justamente por eso que le gustan tanto los animales exótico: creer en imposibles siempre hace más llevadera la vida.

También disfruta estar sentada bajo la lluvia. No entiende a las personas que corren a refugiarse cuando una tormenta comienza. La sequedad del castillo y los edificio, en general, no puede compararse al dulce placer de sentir como las gotas de agua, mojadas y frías, se deslizan suaves por la piel. Da lo mismos resfriarse, vale la pena sacrificar unos días en cama por tal delicia.

Siempre camina hacia atrás por lo pasillos, pide perdón cuando choca a alguien, pero no deja de hacerlo. No hay nada mejor que la incertidumbre de no saber que hay más allá. Puede que la gente no comprenda esto. Luna piensa que a las personas les gusta saber lo que viene, lo que hay, lo que les espera, así se sienten más seguras, pueden controlar las situaciones. Para ella es lo contrario. Lunática Lovegood -como la llaman sus compañeros- cree que lo bello de la vida es no saber lo que te espera.

Pero sobretodo, lo que más le gusta a Luna es sentir el tacto del cielo en las suaves yemas de sus dedos.

Sí, eso mismo.

Por eso, cada tarde, sale a los terrenos del castillo y se acuesta, extendida, a lo largo de la hierba.

Allí, de cara ante la gran sábana azulada, levanta los brazos con las manos plegadas y cierra lo ojos. En esa posición, con los párpado apagados, no tiene problema en imaginar que roza el infinito. Y desliza, delicadamente, su dedo índice entre las nubes, contorneando cada una de sus siluetas. Dibuja el resplandor de las primeras estrellas que van apareciendo y es ella misma la que empuja al sol hacia el horizonte, quemandose un poco las uñas cuando lo mueve.

No hay sensacion más placentera que esa.

Y es que no existe un deleite que se le parezca al de creer que tienes toda la inmensidad para ti, en tus manos. Que tienes al alcance de tus dedos el universo entero, para manosearlo y amoldarlo a tu gusto.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Comentarios, tomatazos, bombas fetidas, felicitaciones, chicos guapos envueltos en papel de regalo, todo, en un review ;) Nunca estan de más y sacan sonrisas de aliento :D **

**Nisaly.**


	2. Vista

_**El Copyright y la Marca Registrada del nombre y del personaje Harry Potter, de todos los demás nombres propios y personajes, así como todos los símbolos y elementos relacionados, son propiedad de Warner Bros, 2000. En esta historia son utilizados sin fines de lucro y con el simple animo de entretener.**_

**Segunda viñeta :) Esta vez ya empiezo a liar a Luna con el mundo. Partimos con Cedric Diggory Ojala les guste. **

**Nubes de Algodón**

Capitulo 2: Dulce vista.

Luna llega temprano a cada una de las pruebas del torneo. Se sienta adelante, en primera fila, y espera tranquila a que llegue el resto del alumnado.

No le importa aguardar una o dos horas, con tal de tener una vista completa y despejada del escenario. Se quedaría a dormir allí si fuera necesario.

A veces, lleva un paquete de grageas de todos los sabores, pero nunca le duran mucho. En cuanto comienza todo el cuento, terminan olvidadas en el suelo. Tampoco es que pudiera comer viendo como él arriesga su vida, la mayoría de las veces, incluso, en un simple partido de quidditch se le hace un gigantesco nudo en la garganta sólo de pensar que él podría perder. Ahora con dragones y sirenas, todo empeoraba aún más.

No era del tipo de chica que demostraba su devoción ante el mundo gritando desesperadamente el nombre del muchacho que le robaba el sueño. No. Por eso mismo, no llevaba con ella insignias o pancartas que mostraran su posición, tampoco vitoreaba sus victorias con canciones, aunque si las gozaba como propias.

Para ella, ese extraño sentimiento que había nacido, repentino, hacia Ceddric Diggory, perdería su maravillosa aura mágica al ser de dominio público. Así que, prefería guardarlo en el fondo de su secreta alma y simplemente dedicarse a querelo -amar era una palabra demasiado fuerte, a su juicio- en silencio.

Se conformaba con mirarlo.

En el desayuno, en los pasillos, en los entrenamientos de quidditch, cuando estudiaba en la biblioteca, donde se lo topara. Pero sentía especial gusto, ahora. Cuando lo veía competir en este juego inventado para unir a los colegios, mostrado todas sus capacidades y sonrojándose ante los gritos de la muchedumbre.

Le gusta ver ese aire preocupado y tímido con el que comienza, mientras se toca su cabello con pinta de suave como cada vez que se pone nervioso.

Le gusta ver como va agarrando confianza, cambiando su mirada a una más seria y astuta, moviendo la varita con una gracia perfecta, lleno de aciertos y victorias, esa valentía que ni un Gryffindor podría superar.

Y le gusta ver como gana -Porque para Luna siempre gana-. La sonrisa tranquila, la carcajada triunfadora, la respiración agitada y la certeza de sus pupilas soñadoras, que en ese instante, se creían capaces de todo.

Entonces ella, se queda allí, siguiéndolo con la vista, aunque desaparezca tras las cortinas. Imaginando que aún lo esta observando, que él esta siempre frente a ella para fisgonearlo, que puede analizar su silueta perfecta eternamente.

Y es feliz.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Comentarios, tomatazos, bombas fetidas, felicitaciones, chicos guapos envueltos en papel de regalo, todo, en un review ;) Nunca estan de más y sacan sonrisas de aliento :D **

**Nisaly.**


	3. Oído

_**El Copyright y la Marca Registrada del nombre y del personaje Harry Potter, de todos los demás nombres propios y personajes, así como todos los símbolos y elementos relacionados, son propiedad de Warner Bros, 2000. Las "Preguntas Poeticas" pertenecen a Pablo Neruda, novel chileno. En esta historia son utilizados sin fines de lucro y con el simple animo de entretener.**_

**Nubes de algodón**

**Capitulo 3:**Preguntas y respuestas

A Luna le gusta sentarse bajo el árbol más cercano al lago y que la brisa mojada le pegue en la cara mientras disfruta de la sombra que le regalan las hojas, junto a la muda compañía de su libro favorito. Desde allí, observa silenciosa, como la masa de alumnos de las distintas casas meten ruido.

Y en ese rincón solitario, poniendo atención a medias a las palabras rimosas que tanto le gustan, analiza la pueril existencia de cada una de las personas que felices corretean alrededor.

Observa, por ejemplo, a los sonrientes gemelos pelirrojos de Gryffindor. Nunca faltan cuando hay alboroto, los ve corriendo, bromeando y gritando, como los demás, pero diferente. Algo tienen ellos -y no, no es su color de cabello- que sobresalen entre los demás. Quizás es su esencia, piensa Luna, sincera y jovial, llena de ganas de vivir. Y no puede evitar recitar una de las frases que aparecen en el libro que lee, con voz alta y clara, saboreando cada sonido que vuelve a ella por sus oídos: _"¿Quienes gritaron de alegría cuando nació el color azul?"_ Esta segura que la respuesta es Fred y George.

_"¿No es mejor nunca que tarde?" _murmura ahora, con otro tono y volumen, mientras ve pasar a otro Weasley discutiendo con Hermione Granger, la prefecta de la casa de los leones. Y recuerda que no es la primera vez que los ve pelear. Ella no sabe mucho de la amistad, pero esta segura que no se trata de enfrentones esporádicos que lastiman. _"¿El 4 es 4 para todos? ¿Son todos los sietes iguales?"_, cambia de opinión al verlos sonreirse entre ellos cuando parecen llegar a un acuerdo. Definitivamente no tiene derecho a opinar en esa relación, es demasiado especial como para tener una opinión fija.

Ginny la saluda desde el lago. Y Luna le devuelve el gesto alegre. Ella es la única persona que se parece a una amiga en su vida. Aunque no pasen demasiado tiempo juntas, hay una especie de conexión entre ellas. Sabe, eso sí, que hay un millón de cosas que Gin no le ha contado aún, cosas importantes, de esas que marcan a las personas en lo más profundo del alma. Pero hay mucho tiempo, sabe que algún día la menor de los Weasley dejara esa coraza imaginaria con la que se protege y le confiara su secreto interior. _"¿Por qué es tan dura la dulzura del corazón de la cereza?"_ y su voz suena dulce y apacible.

_"¿A quién le puedo preguntar qué vine a hacer en este mundo?" _recita viendo a Neville acercándose a Ginny. _"¿O no será la vida un pez preparado para ser pájaro?"_ El casi elegido se retira de la escena cuando llega el novio de la chica. Y Luna casi siente pena al ver el rostro decaído de Longbottom. _"¿Formarán parte tus gusanos de perros o de mariposas?"_

Este año, las cosas estaban complicadas. No sólo en el colegio, en el mundo mágico entero parecía haber una especie de enredo estúpido. La gente no confiaba en los confiables, prefería creerle a lo desconfiable, a lo tergiversable. Algo así como: _"¿No te engañó la primavera con besos que no florecieron?"_, pero a propósito. Y Luna no podía entenderlo, porque ella estaba segura que su papá tenía razón, que Dumbledore tenía razón y que por supuesto, Harry tenía razón.

Y como si sus pensamientos lo llamaran, él apareció distraido.

_"¿Quién era aquella que te amó en el sueño, cuando dormías?"_, fue casi un susurro. Pero para Luna era el sonido perfecto. _"¿No crepitó en tu corazón un nombre como una naranja?"_

El muchacho se acercó a ella, cambiando todo pronostico de la ravenclaw. Y todo análisis se fue a la basura.

- Hola.- Saludó él, sentándose junto a ella.

- _¿Cuándo lee la mariposa lo que vuela escrito en sus alas?_.- Respondió Luna, dejando atónito a Harry.

- Ehh... No lo sé, ¿Cuándo no esta volando?...-Intentó adivinar. Una sonrisilla apareció en los labios de Luna.

- _¿Amor, amor aquel y aquella, si ya no son, dónde se fueron?_

- Pues...- La mirada confundida se acrecentó.- ¿A otro amor?.- Pero el juego casi le estaba gustando.

- _¿Ayer, ayer dije a mis ojos cuándo volveremos a vernos? _

- Nos estamos viendo.- La voz fue segura, a diferencia de los tonos anteriores.

Y de repente, las preguntas perdieron el sentido que siempre habían tenido para Luna. El sonido danzante de la respuesta de Harry tenía mucha más lógica que Neruda y las palabras, desde sus oídos, se colaban rápidas hacia su corazón.

- Bueno... Sólo pasaba a saludar... Allí están Ron y Hermione... Adiós, Luna. Un placer.- Se puso de pie con la misma espontaneidad con la que se sentó. La chica no reaccionó hasta que él estaba varios pasos más allá.

- _¡¿Y busca allí a los asesinos su corazón asesinado?!_.- Le gritó al verlo alejarse. Él se volteo a mirarla, pero no le devolvió ningún sonido. Aún así, Luna quedó satisfecha.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Comentarios, Harrys envueltos en papel de regalo, criticas constructivas, bombas fetidas, tomates, felicitaciones u otras cosas, en un review. Entre más presiones "Go", más posibilidades tienes de ganarte la loteria ;) **

**Nisaly.**


	4. Gusto

_**El Copyright y la Marca Registrada del nombre y del personaje Harry Potter, de todos los demás nombres propios y personajes, así como todos los símbolos y elementos relacionados, son propiedad de Warner Bros, 2000. En esta historia son utilizados sin fines de lucro y con el simple animo de entretener.**_

_**  
**_**Nubes de algodón**

**Capitulo 4:** Grageas Bertie Bott

Luna siempre ha disfrutado de los pequeños placeres de la vida.

Contornear las nubes con el dedo índice, mojarse bajo la lluvia invernal, leer el quiquilloso acostada en el piso, matar las hormigas que entran por la ventana de la habitación, sacarle la lengua por atrás a Snape, escuchar gimotear a la fantasma del baño del segundo piso, ver un buen espécimen que nadie más ve, entre otras varias cosas.

Pero nada de eso se comparaba a la infinita dicha que sentía cuando imaginaba a que sabían los labios rojos de Cedric Diggory.

Casi podría apostar a que eran como las grageas Bertie Bott. Y que por cada beso, se obtendría una experiencia nueva.

Más de una vez, estuvo a punto de acercarse a Cho Chang, la novio de turno, para preguntarle sobre el asunto. Y de paso, pedirle una descripción por escrito y detallada. Pero no se atrevió.

Tampoco se atrevía a ella misma probar su teoría y lanzarse sobre los labios de Cedric.

Bueno, hasta el torneo de los tres magos.

El día de la última prueba, Luna se levantó con un terrible presentimiento acechándole el corazón. Algo malo le pasaría al Hufflepuff y ella tenía que comunicarselo.

Cedric, miro a la pequeña desconocida con simpático agradecimiento.

- No te preocupes, eh, ¿Cómo dijiste que te llamabas?.- Y sonrió perfecto.

- Luna.

- Luna, prometo que me cuidare.

- Pero...

- De verdad. Y cuando todo acabe, te invitare un helado de chocolate doble, en agradecimiento.

Ella se sonrojo.

- Yo...

- Ya casi es hora...- El se volteó para irse.

- ¡Espera!.- Cedric volvió a girarse.

Y cual fue su sorpresa cuando la pequeña muchachita de tercero le dio un largo y mojado beso. Él no tuvo cara para separarse, incluso lo disfruto un poco.

Se separaron porque Luna quizo, Cedric parpadeó sorprendido.

- Pudin de manzana.

- Ehh... Ya... me... tengo... que... ir...

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Comentarios, Cedric´s envueltos en papel de regalo, criticas constructivas, bombas fetidas, tomates, felicitaciones u otras cosas, en un review. Presionar "Go" disminuye las posibilidades de sufrir un paro cardiaco ;)**

**Nisaly.**


	5. Olfato

_**El Copyright y la Marca Registrada del nombre y del personaje Harry Potter, de todos los demás nombres propios y personajes, así como todos los símbolos y elementos relacionados, son propiedad de Warner Bros, 2000. En esta historia son utilizados sin fines de lucro y con el simple animo de entretener.**_

**Nubes de Algodón**

**Capitulo 5****: **Aromas

La gente mira extrañada a Luna, quien se detiene en medio del pasillo causando una aglomeración a sus espaldas. A ella no le importa, ese es un segundo sagrado, que pocas veces tiene oportunidad de aprovechar. No lo desperdiciara.

Cedric Diggory no presta demasiada atención, sólo sonríe ante esa niña que le parece tan simpática y peculiar. Pero no se da por aludido, aunque, en realidad, sabe que el asunto tiene que ver con él.

Luna cierra los ojos, sumiendose en un ritual mucho mas mágico que la magia en sí. El aroma llega a ella con suavidad y lo aspira de la misma manera. El olor es dificil de describir, ella lo ha intentado inútilmente otras veces, pero siempre lo asemeja a un frasco de Felix Felicity -aunque irónicamente nunca ha tenido cerca la posión. Su respiración se acelera, intenta absorver hasta el más leve vestigio del muchacho, que ya se aleja despreocupado, y almacena todo en algún lugar de su cerebro -y su corazón.

Cada vez que se topa con el Hufflepuff es lo mismo.

Hay algo en su olor que ha Luna le enloquece -incluso mas de lo normal. No se conocen, nunca han hablado, pero para ella hay una conexión especial que los une, quizás porque en el aroma de las personas se esconde parte de su ser... Y Luna ha aspirado suficiente "_infusión de Ceddric"_ como par sentir que tiene un trozo de su alma.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Los reviews se agradecen :)**

**Nisaly.**


	6. Sexto sentido

_**El Copyright y la Marca Registrada del nombre y del personaje Harry Potter, de todos los demás nombres propios y personajes, así como todos los símbolos y elementos relacionados, son propiedad de Warner Bros, 2000. En esta historia son utilizados sin fines de lucro y con el simple animo de entretener.**_

**Creo que se me ha ido un poco la olla con la Luna de esta viñeta.**

**Nubes de Algodón**

**Capitulo 6.**Hipótesis

Había algo indiscutiblemente peculiar en Theodore Nott. Y Luna Lovegood, que siempre se jactaba de tener un sexto sentido en cuanto a cosas particulares se tratase, estaba decidida a descifrarlo.

Es por eso, que se había sumido en una ardua investigación.

Se pasaba todas las horas que las clases le permitían mirando atentamente cada uno de los movimientos de Theodore, casi como si fuera un mono de laboratorio. Le seguía hasta la puerta de la sala común de Slytherin cada vez que el chico se decidía a ir a ocultarse allí, lejos de los ojos escrutiñadores de ella. Se acerca a hacerle preguntas de la más extraña índole, que muchas veces él no terminaba ni de entender cuando Luna ya se da por satisfecha. Y todo sin siquiera darle una explicación al respecto.

- ¡Me esta volviendo loco!.- Se sinceró Theodore en el desayuno con Daphne, su mejor amiga.- No me quita la vista de encima.- En efecto, Luna comía sus cereales de manera que el chico no saliera de su campo de visión.

- Y no parece intimidada por los bromas de los demás.- Para Draco y su grupo toda esa situación era como un regalo de navidad. No paraban de meterse con la Ravenclaw, lanzarle palabrotas, molestarle con Theo y hasta habían probado ser rudos con ella. Pero nada le hacia dar un paso atrás.- Quizás deberías hablar con ella...

- No lo sé.- Analizó la sugerencia unos minutos. Pero sólo llego a la conclusión de que tenía que pensárselo mejor.- Vamos a clases. Es el único lugar donde no la tengo detrás...

En cuanto Theodore se encamino hacia posiones, Luna dejó su desayuno y avanzó dando saltitos cerca de él. El Slytherin suspiró hastiado. Ahora se avecinaba la encuesta diaria. Al parecer, la chica tenía que llevarse algo en lo que pensar cuando no lo podía estar espiando. Daphne entró al aula y le regalo una mirada de consuelo. Theodore esperó en la puerta a la rubia, no quería que se metiera a buscarlo frente a todo el salón, como la semana anterior.

- ¿Estrellas fugaces o pie de limón?.- Fue lo primero que le dijo Luna cuando lo alcanzó.

- Estrellas.- Contestó sumiso, Nott. No entendía que relación tenían ambas opciones, pero, ¿Qué sacaba con calentarse la cabeza intentándolo? Ella anotó en una libreta la respuesta.

- ¿12 de marzo de 1894 ó 16 de febrero de 1990?

- ¿Cómo voy a saberlo? No tengo idea si ocurrió algo importante en esas fechas.

- Mmm.- Volvió a tomar apuntes Luna.

- ¿Qué escribes?

- Tu respuesta.

- No respondí a la pregunta.

- No importa.

- ¿Y qué anotas, entonces?

- Tus reacciones, Theodore Nott.

- Me tratas como a un experimento.- Se molestó él.- Esto tiene que terminar.- Hace tiempo ya. Si había dejado pasar tantos días era simplemente porque Luna le causaba tanta curiosidad como la que él parecía causarle a ella.

- Ya tengo resultados para mi hipótesis.

- ¿Una hipótesis?.- Se sorprendió.- ¡Realmente soy un experimento! Ah, no.- Le lanzó una mirada fría y ella le devolvió una sonrisa que le ablandó.- ¿Y cuál es tú hipótesis?

- Tú eres diferente al resto.

- ¿Qué?

- Quizás seas descendiente de uno de los caballeros de la magia redonda.

- Lovegood, esos son cuentos de hadas.

- Claro que no. Mi papá tiene serios estudios al respecto. Y realmente existieron los 12 caballeros de la magia redonda. Buscaban el Santo Grial, que era en realidad un cáliz encantado. Ellos mantienen ocultos a sus descendientes, que son los herederos de su gran fortuna. Tú puedes ser uno de ellos. Estoy casi segura.

- ¿Y qué te hace pensar eso?

- Todas las pruebas están allí. Tú actitud retraída, impropia de Slytherins. La mirada, que tiene todos los indicios de los caballeros, con ese aire profundo de sabiduría. Y que has respondido exactamente igual ha como lo harían esos magos ancestrales.

El blanqueó los ojos.

- Sí, creo que ya puedo darme por satisfecha.

- ¿Qué?

- Eres un misterio resuelto.

Luna se volteó y se alejó dando saltitos. Theodore tuve la certera sensación de que ella no volvería a seguirle y se sintió... extraño. Quizás era la molestia de haber sido resuelto, cuando él mismo no había captado el acertijo aún.

- ¡Hey espera!

Pero sus palabras murieron en el aire.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Los reviews se agradecen :)**

**Nisaly.**


	7. Sentido del humor

_**El Copyright y la Marca Registrada del nombre y del personaje Harry Potter, de todos los demás nombres propios y personajes, así como todos los símbolos y elementos relacionados, son propiedad de Warner Bros, 2000. En esta historia son utilizados sin fines de lucro y con el simple animo de entretener.**_

**Nubes de Algodón**

**Capitulo 7**. La vida es un chiste

Luna no entiende porque todos se ríen cuando ella habla de Blibbers maravillosos, pero sonríe con calma y continua con sus cuentos de hadas.

Según su percepción, a veces las personas tienen un sentido del humor extraño -como cuando alguien se tropieza en las escalera y todos sueltas carcajadas, ¿Qué tiene de gracioso un persona lastimándose?-, casi cruel de tan anormal.

No intenta comprenderlo, ni nunca pregunta cual ha sido el chiste. Sabe que es mejor no conocer los motivos, ¿Para qué adentrarse en mares que traerán dolores?

Prefiere ignorar las risas y seguir siendo ella misma.

Da lo mismo que la llamen Lunática Lovegood... Si ellos disfrutan haciéndolos, bien, que sean felices. No le afecta, aunque tampoco le encuentra la gracia.

¡Y menos se va a hacer problemas porque le oculten un par de pertenencias!

Por eso, cuando Harry le pregunta sobre el asunto esa última noche en Hogwarts, responde tan tranquila.

Le agrada Harry porque él no tiene el sentido del humor que tienen los demás. A diferencia de otros chicos, él no río al escuchar sobre la jugarreta de la que fue víctima, al contrario, su rostro adquirió una tonalidad nostálgica. Sabe que él lo siente por ella.

Luna sonríe al rechazar su ayuda para buscar las cosas y es que es tan extraña esa sensación de que alguien se preocupe por ti, que le llega a dar risa de tanto placer.

Él se encoge de hombros como respuesta.

Ahora es ella quien lo cuestiona a él sobre su estado. Harry dice lo justo, pero Luna lo entiende, no es un momento para esperar que el se explaye.

La charla toma un rumbo melancólico y el estómago se le aprieta no sólo por hablar de su madre, si no por escuchar al pelinegro mencionar con tanto dolor su reciente perdida.

- ¿Seguro que no quiere que te ayude a buscar tus cosas?

- No, no... Creo que bajaré a comer un poco de pudín y esperaré a que aparezcan... Siempre acabo encontrándolo todo... Bueno, felices vacaciones, Harry.

- Gracias, lo mismo digo.

Y se encamina hacia el gran comedor.

Cuando llega a su mesa, la ravenclaw no puede evitar pensar que en el fondo, ella y el niño que vivió son iguales. Ambos victimas del pésimo sentido del humor que tuvo alguien al ponerlos en esa vida llena de perdidas y tragedias, pero que juntos seguramente mejorarían la broma.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**


	8. Sentido de la orientación

_**El Copyright y la Marca Registrada del nombre y del personaje Harry Potter, de todos los demás nombres propios y personajes, así como todos los símbolos y elementos relacionados, son propiedad de Warner Bros, 2000. En esta historia son utilizados sin fines de lucro y con el simple animo de entretener.**_

**Nubes de Algodón**

**Capitulo 8**. Vacaciones a lo muggle

- Luna, ¿Estás segura que es por aquí?

Neville miró preocupado a su alrededor. Se suponía que estas vacaciones, él y su mejor amiga se irían de paseo a alguna playa muggles para experimentar nuevas aventuras.

La gracia, desde el punto de vista del chico, era hacerlo por medio de uno de esos tours veraniegos guiados que promocionaba el ministerio, pero Luna insistió en que así perdía la mitad del brillo.

Así que, confiando en que ella conocía la forma de llegar, Neville aceptó embarcarse sin un experto.

- Claro, Nev... Una prueba irrefutable es toda esta arena... En la playa hay arena por montones...

El muchacho miro alrededor, en cierto sentido, su amiga tenía razón. Pero algo no le gustaba.

Absolutamente TODO, por donde mirases, era arena... y ya hacia varios kilómetros de ello. A veces una especie de árbol raro acompañaba el paisaje -Luna había dicho que se llamaban cactus y que eran autóctonos de la zona-, pero ni rastro de esos paraguas que protegían a la gente del sol, ni de la ropa pequeña que usaban las personas para bañarse -la chica había afirmado que se llamaban "tenidas de agua" y que también se usaban cuando llovía- o de cualquier cosa parecida a lo que Neville había visto en las postales muggles.

- ¿Por qué no descansamos un rato? Estoy algo cansado...

- Pero, Nev, ya debe quedar poco... Creo que veo el mar allí en el horizonte...

El chico miró.

- Yo no...- Algo llamó su atención.- ¡Mira! Genial... Al fin, agua... ¡Agua!.- Pero el chico no se dirigió hacia donde apuntaba Luna.

Ella observó atenta como Neville iba corriendo hacia lo que a sus propios ojos era una montaña de arena. Alzó las cejas, pensativa. Y las levantó aún más cuando presencio, atónita, como el Gryffindor se arrodillaba en el suelo y tomaba entre sus manos un puñado de arena, la que luego se echó a la boca.

- ¡Refrescante!.- Gritó el chico.

- Neville...- Luna se acercó. El muchacho dejo las cosas -bolsos, varita, capa- en el piso y se quitó la pollera y los pantalones, quedando en un luminoso traje de baño amarillo, con el que se lanzó, sin pensarlo a la arena.

- ¡Ven al agua conmigo!

"Un snicker playero debe haberme afectado la cabeza..." Fue la conclusión a la que Lunática Lovegood llegó luego de unos minutos de análisis. Y es que no había otra explicación lógica para que ella no pudiera ver la alegre playa que Neville estaba disfrutando. Los snickers causaban alucinaciones por el sol y actuaban, generalmente, en la gente rubia... Debía ser eso.

Así que, sin la intención de arruinarle la entretención a su amigo -que ella no era de las que frustraban sueños- se quitó la capa y en traje de baño, siguió al chico en sus juegos *acuáticos*.

"¡Hasta la sensación de estarme bañando en la arena tengo! Esos snickers son únicos..."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**


	9. Sentido de la moda

_**El Copyright y la Marca Registrada del nombre y del personaje Harry Potter, de todos los demás nombres propios y personajes, así como todos los símbolos y elementos relacionados, son propiedad de Warner Bros, 2000. En esta historia son utilizados sin fines de lucro y con el simple animo de entretener.**_

**Nubes de Algodón**

**Capitulo 9**. Trajes de baile.

Luna había olvidado completamente que hoy era el baile de navidad en honor al torneo de los tres magos.

Aún no tenía la edad para asistir, así que no se preocupo de averiguar la fecha en que se llevaría a cabo. Además, poco le importaba todo ese embrollo de elegir pareja, vestido y maquillaje, nada de eso iba con ella. Tenía un significado diferente de lo que era diversión.

Esta noche, entonces, no se había levantado de la cama para colarse secretamente a la fiesta, no. La verdadera razón de su escapada nocturna era que recordó que los Gusanillos de Stigers salían la noche de navidad para crear auras de paz alrededor de la gente. Y ella quería atrapar algunos para tener tranquilidad en momentos de estrés.

Hizo caso omiso de las miradas de incredulidad que le lanzaban las elegantes chicas al ver que iba andando con su pijama de conejitos saliendo de sombreros, la gente daba lo mismo.

Avanzó por los pasillos encaminándose hacia la puerta que daba a los terrenos.

Ya estaba por llegar cuando algo llamó su atención.

Una mata de cabello rojo sobre una mirada molesta paso con lentitud.

No fue el pelo fogoso lo que le hizo dejar de pensar en gusanos, si no la túnica de terciopelo colorado que llevaba puesta el muchacho. Tenía hilachas en las mangas y en el cuello, lo que a Luna le pareció completamente original y fantástico. Parecía enmohecida, lo que daba un aspecto de antigüedad sencillamente genial a ojos de la chica.

Luna dejó su misión para el año siguiente y siguió al dueño del último grito de la moda.

Ron Weasley estaba tan enojado que no prestó atención a la muchachita delgada con el cabello ceniza que le impidió, repentinamente, el paso.

- Hola.- Saludó ella. Y sus ojos bizcos se clavaron en él.

- Hola.- Respondió, tosco. Su mente estaba ocupada en lo que Hermione y Vicktor Krum estarían haciendo en este momento. Intentó esquivar a la niña, tenía que apresurarse si quería evitar que él se "despidiera" de ella.

- Me gusta tu túnica.

- Sí, sí, sí... Te felicito...- Luna no se tomó a mal el comentario pesado. Al contrario, el Gryffindor le pareció bastante gracioso.

- ¿Se la compraste a los Nurdel de las montañas nevadas?

- ¿Eh?

- Estoy casi segura, esa tela sólo pudo ser fabricada por Nurdels. Ellos viven en la humedad y todo lo que hacen conserva un aspecto húmedo.

Ron no le hizo caso, acaba de ver a Hermione doblar la esquina hacia el retrato de la señora Gorda.

- Como digas.- Y de un empujón suave, apartó a Luna y corrió hacia la castaña.- ¡Con que ya dejaste a Vicky!

La Ravenclaw se quedó mirándole, encantada, con la cabeza ladeada. Ese muchacho tenía pinta de ser increíble.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**


	10. Sentido común

_**El Copyright y la Marca Registrada del nombre y del personaje Harry Potter, de todos los demás nombres propios y personajes, así como todos los símbolos y elementos relacionados, son propiedad de Warner Bros, 2000. En esta historia son utilizados sin fines de lucro y con el simple animo de entretener.**_

**Nubes de Algodón**

**Capitulo 10**. Imposible

Pansy observó la escena atónita. Nada encajaba.

¿Draco Malfoy, SU Draco, besándose en medio del pasillo con Lunática Lovegood?

No, no podía ser. Seguramente se tomó un par cervezas de más o alguien le puso algo a la empanada con triple porción de queso que -dejando la dieta- se había comido, porque esto era demasiado FANTÁSTICO como para ser real.

Se refregó los ojos, sin moverse ni un centímetro de su posición -Las piernas le tiritaban de la sorpresa-. Tampoco gritó o quiso hacer escándalo, tenía miedo a estar imaginando todo y meter las patas con el rubio.

Pero... ¡Diablos!, que todo era muy realista.

Excepto por lo cariñoso que parecía ser el Slytherin con la Ravenclaw -él le estaba acariciando con delicadeza el cabello-, con ella siempre era bruto y pesado.

¡Dios! ¿Quizás era una pesadilla? Era una buena posibilidad. Últimamente no dormía del todo bien, le preocupaba un poquito estar reprobando "Historia de la magia" y no hacer nada al respecto.

Se pellizcó una mejilla para comprobar. Maldita sea, le había dolido.

Y los tontos, seguían besándose... ¿Cuánto rato llevaban ya?

Lo peor, es ¿Quién iba creerse esto cuando llegara a la sala común y lo contara? NADIE, todos pensarían que se lo estaba inventado.

Por fin, la pareja se separo. Pansy vio como Draco sonreía y le acomodaba a Luna unos cabellos tras la oreja, luego le susurraba algo al oído -algo que parecía muy importante- para continuar dándose media vuelta, metiéndose las manos a los bolsillos y caminando hacia quién sabe donde. Lunática se quedo mirando a su ¿novio? ¿Amor fugaz? ¿Peor es nada? ¿Flechazo? y luego se volteó también, dando saltitos, en dirección hacia donde la Slytherin se encontraba.

Cuando paso a su lado, le regalo una enorme sonrisa, que dejó a Pansy aún más sorprendida de lo que ya estaba.

Definitivamente, nadie se lo tragaría. Y es que ninguna persona con sentido común seria tan inocente como para creerse semejante escena. Ni ella misma.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**


End file.
